Dead: A Happier Ending
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: This is an AU. Batman is dead or is he? What is wrong with Robin? Warning: The beginning is mostly the same as Dead, but the ending is completely different.


Dead: a Happier Ending

**Okay, it starts out like the same story and the middle is the same too, but the ending is different and happier.**

Robin was having a great day. The sun was shining. There had not been one attack that day. It was a nice, summer day. Cyborg was playing catch with Beast Boy. Starfire was watching with her full attention. Raven was reading some dark novel that would scare Batman senseless. Robin cringed at the thought of Batman.

He left Batman over a year ago. They had fought and he left. He was angry and he was being stupid. Once he calmed down, he realized that Batman was right. He was going to apologize, but Batman said he didn't want to talk to him again. Robin had been heartbroken and he left. He tried calling a few times, but Batman wouldn't answer is Bat Communicator or his cellphone. When he called the manor, Alfred picked up. When he called his work, no one picked up. So he gave up. He never tried to contact him again. Batman didn't try to contact him either.

He let out a sad sigh. He missed him. He'd give practically anything to see him again. Raven put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden contact. He gave her a small smile.

An hour later, it was getting dark and the Titans were heading home. Everyone was chatting nonstop. Everyone, that is, except Robin. He was thinking about his father. He still missed him, but he respected his wishes.

"Oh my gosh! You are Superman!" said Beast Boy. Robin's head jerked up and saw Superman was standing in the middle of their common room. Something was wrong. He could see it in Superman's eyes. There were two emotions written all over his face: sadness and guilt.

"Robin, your father….. He, um, died," said Superman. It was obvious he was hurting. The Titans looked at Robin, gauging his reaction.

"How?" Robin whimpered out. He was trying to hold back tears, but was failing miserably. He wouldn't break down until he knew how he was killed.

"He was fighting Scarecrow. Scarecrow made a new gas and he got sprayed. While his worst nightmare was going on, the Joker shot him. We weren't fast enough to save him," said Superman, as tears rolled down his cheeks. Robin couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He cried and cried. He couldn't believe his mentor, his friend, his father had died.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't ran away, we would be sitting in the living room watching TV while Alfred made us cookies," Robin cried.

"We don't know that," said Superman sadly. He never wanted to tell Robin about Batman, but he'd find out sooner or later and the Justice League thought it would be better to tell him immediately.

"Can I go to Gothom with my friends?' asked Robin. Superman nodded.

**The Next Day…**

Robin hadn't gotten any sleep. He stayed up all night crying, wishing he would die to, wishing he never left, and wishing he could see Batman again alive and well. His team noticed this, but none of them knew what to do. They left without breakfast or a single word. No one spoke.

They arrived an hour later. Robin started crying again as they flew over Gothom in the Bioship. Everyone was quiet and let Robin cry. He needed it and they knew it. Batman was the world to Robin. Raven knew that Batman was more than a mentor to him, but that was only because she had entered his mind during the dust incident. She never told him that.

"His father must have meant a lot to him," said Beast Boy, clearly distressed.

"He meant the world to him," said Superman," His father had told him he never wanted to talk to him again, so Robin would ask me about him and what he was doing. I answered that he was alright because he was never great or good or okay. He changed after Robin left. He became cold and silent. He barely talked at all. Before he died, he told me he regretted saying those things to Robin, he regretted never talking to him, and that I was right. He missed his little bird," said Superman.

"Who was his father?" asked Cyborg.

"My father is Batman," said Robin, sadly," Oh gosh, why did I give up on contacting him? Maybe if I never gave up, we could have made up, and I would have been there to save him."

Raven wondered how Robin could be so happy the previous day, but so sad in a matter of seconds. It took forever to make him enjoy himself and all because of some stupid villain he was sad in the matter of seconds.

"Darn him, Robin," said Raven suddenly. Everyone looked at her surprised.

"Hey, Batman was a great dad!" said Robin defensively.

"No not him, Scarecrow and Joker," said Raven.

"Oh," said Robin, and he fell silent. Tears were streaming down his face. Superman felt bad for him. He lost his real parents when they fell to their deaths years ago. Now he had lost Bruce to the Joker and Scarecrow. He hugged the boy. Robin sobbed harder than he ever had in his life. Superman just held him.

**At the Watch Tower….**

"The Bioship is landing," said Green Arrow in a monotone. Diana just nodded.

They were surprised when the Teen Titans got out of the Bioship as well. Robin was the last to get out. Diana looked at his face and knew instantly that he had been told. She felt horrible. He should never have to go through this.

"The funeral is in three days," said Flash. Robin nodded. He went to Batman's room in the tower. He shook his head. It wasn't Batman's room anymore. He had died. Robin laid down on Batman's old bed and sobbed. It still smelled like him, which made him cry harder. He looked at the bedside table. He saw a picture of Batman and him. He picked up the picture and cried. He cried himself to sleep.

**In the afterlife…..**

Bruce woke up as a ghost. He realized he had died. He groaned. He was going to have to see his team mourn over him. He heard sobs coming from below him. So he looked down, which made him flip. When he was steady again he looked down at his bed. He was surprised to see Robin laying there crying his eyes out. He regretted his decision to push his little bird away even more now. He cried with the boy. He sat by him as he slept. He wished he could have a second chance with him.

**Three Days Later, At the Funeral…**

Robin sat there as everyone went up there and said their words about Bruce, his father. It was his turn. He walked up there and said," My dad was the best dad I could ever wish for. I never wanted my real parents to die, but if I could have had any dad after them, I would have chosen him. We have had our differences. We haven't spoken in a long time, but that never changed the fact that he is my dad and that I love the same as before that argument. He may have been cold and gave me the cold father, but he is the sweetest man I know. He was always there for me and he helped me through a lot. I just wish I could have seen him alive and well one more time. I couldn't have cared less if he said he hated me. At least I would have seen him. We all will miss him. Rest in peace, dad, wherever you are." Robin walked down from the stage and he cried.

**In the afterlife….**

Bruce had tears running down his cheeks. He started crying the moment Robin got up. He knew Robin was going say good things about him even though he had been a complete jerk to him. Why was he always such an idiot?

**After the burial…**

Robin sat by Bruce's grave silently. He was alone. He felt alone since his dad had died. He started crying again. "Why you, dad? Why not someone else? Why did you have to die? I've lost my real parents and now you? Who's next? Flash? The Teen Titans? Alfred? Why did you leave me dad?" asked Robin. He wasn't expecting an answer. He never got one. He was so depressed.

"Who's there?" asked Robin. He had heard footsteps. When he turned around, no one was there. Starfire walked up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back and he cried. He was hoping it was his father, but a small part of him knew it would never be his father ever again. It started raining and lightning forked across the sky. The thunder roared. After a lightning struck, Robin saw his dad holding a gun at him. He shot Robin.

**Line Break**

Robin woke up screaming. He looked around and saw he was at the Titan's Tower. He was alive and he assumed that none of it happened, but the fear rose again. His dad was dead. How would he live without him? He started crying.

Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran in scared. They had heard Robin scream. When they saw him crying they panicked.

"What is wrong, my dear friend?" asked Starfire.

"My dad died," said Robin. The others looked at each other confused, except Raven. She ran into the common room and called a certain bat.

"What are you doing?' asked Cyborg.

"Calling his dad," said Raven," His dad is Batman and the only reason I know is because of the dust incident." They flinched at the reminder of the dust incident. They had been scared for Robin and they were scared for him now.

"What?" asked Batman, coldly. They jumped.

"So you are alive," said Raven," Then why?"

"Excuse me?" asked Batman.

"Robin woke up screaming. We came in there and found him crying. We asked him what was wrong. His answer was that you were dead. I remember you being his dad when I had to enter his mind. I thought you were alive and well, so I called you," explained Raven.

"What I want to know is why he thinks you are dead when you aren't," said Cyborg.

"How should I know?" said Batman and he hung up.

**At Titan's Tower….**

Raven sat with Robin and calmed the fear inside. In the morning he was still upset. "How about we go to Gothom to see his grave?" asked Raven.

"Okay," answered Robin. So they piled into the T-ship and were off. Robin was still upset. They piled into the T-ship and flied to Gothom. As they flew over Gothom, Robin started crying. It freaked his team out.

Raven called Batman late the following night and asked, if necessary, if they could bring Robin over. He said yes, but did not seem too happy about it. She felt sorry for Robin. She called him that morning and told him where to meet them.

They landed and filed out. Robin was the last to come out. Batman and Superman looked up. Batman was shocked when he saw Robin crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Batman.

"He keeps insisting you died and we don't know why," said Cyborg.

"He said you came back to life and shot him," said Beast Boy. He was distressed and scared. Robin never acted like this and it scared the youngest member of the Teen Titans. Batman noticed this. _So Robin is important to them_, thought Batman.

"I'm sure he'll be okay," said Batman, trying to comfort Beat Boy.

"Batman, that sounds a lot like when Scarecrow shot him with his gas the first time," said Superman.

"Who did you fight that day," said Batman.

"We don't know," said Raven," but he had a sack over his head and a rope tied around his neck."

"Blasted Scarecrow! He used his new fear gas on Robin!" cursed Batman.

"I am going to kill him," said Superman. The Titans were surprised at how the serious they acted about it.

"Come on. We need to get home," said Batman," I mean to my house."

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Superman. They nodded. "Okay, good," Superman said. They arrived at Wayne Manor.

"Um, this is Wayne Manor," said Cyborg," Wait that means you are Bruce Wayne and Robin is Dick Grayson. That is so cool!"

"Good job. Don't tell a soul," said Batman.

"Never, as long as we can keep Robin," said Beast Boy. He smiled. _They really like Robin_, thought Batman.

"Of course," said Batman. The Teen Titans beamed at him. He knew that Robin meant a lot to them.

Robin cried harder as they got closer to the Wayne Manor. Batman looked at him pained. He really hated seeing Robin in pain. When they got out of the car, Batman grabbed Robin into a hug and held him. Robin sobbed into his shoulder.

"Alfred, go get the antidote for Scarecrow's fear gas!" shouted Batman.

"Yes, sir," Alfred called back. He came out, five minutes later, with the antidote. He was surprised to see Batman holding a crying Robin and the Teen Titans with them. He handed him the antidote.

"He got sprayed," said Superman. Alfred nodded. He stared at Robin. Batman was having trouble getting Robin to take the medicine. Alfred chuckled.

"Oh, darn it, Robin!" exclaimed Batman. He ripped his cowl off. He looked Robin in the eyes and said," Please let me help you, Robin." Robin calmed down and he took the medicine. Batman held him. Five minutes later, Robin was back to normal. He looked around.

"How did I get here?" asked Robin. He heard several sighs of relieve. He looked over to his right. He saw the Teen Titans and Superman sitting there. He looked to his right and he saw Alfred standing there. He looked up and saw Batman holding him. He was shocked.

"We brought you here, our dear friend Robin," answered Starfire.

"Why?" asked Robin, angrily.

"You had a nightmare and when we found you, you were crying. You said that your dad was dead. I remember that your dad was Batman from when I went inside your mind during the dust incident. With Batman's permission, we brought you here," explained Raven,

"Scarecrow did this to you, Robin," said Batman.

"I hate that stupid villain," said Robin.

"He got hell to pay for what he did to you," said Batman. He nodded.

"I guess we should be going," said Robin.

"Robin I want to make up with you," said Batman. Robin froze. Batman continued," I'm sorry. I should have called you. In fact, I have been planning on it, but the Justice League needed me. I guess you do too." Robin stood there silently. Batman thought he hadn't forgiven him. Just when he had given up hope of having his little bird back, Robin hugged him. He held his son. Batman was greatly relieved.

Superwoman, Green Arrow, Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Wally walked in. They saw Batman holding Robin. Their mouth dropped. Then they grinned and hugged Robin. They laughed. This time when Robin left, everyone kept in contact and the Teen Titans became good friends with the Justice League.

**The End**

**Okay, so that was the longer happier version of Dead. How is it?**


End file.
